


Bandit Brothers

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: Showdown Bandit (Video Game)
Genre: AU created by GummyBuggy, Bandit Bros AU, Gen, on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: It was so many years ago. How could he remember? In fact how was He still alive!





	Bandit Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I met this amazing person on discord who has been sharing their ideas for their AU called Bandit Bros! Its one of my favorite AU's and I decided to write about it! 
> 
> The creator of this AU is GummyBuggy over on Twitter!

Bandit went back to the mines with the code in hand he had to figure out how to open the doors to get where he needed to go. Showdown Valley has been quiet for who knows how long making Bandit nervous at who can come out and scare him. 

Bandit finally made it to the doors and looked at the code one more time to make sure he won’t forget. As he made it to the doors he looked at the code one more time and went through each numbered door. He almost got the code and had one door to open and complete the code, but paused in his tracks when he heard the bells rang. 

He was coming. The Faceless Bandit was coming!

“Oh come on!” Bandit yelled. Bandit was frustrated this was the third time in a row this creepy look a like of him appeared. He quickly headed to the last door, which was 6 and sighed thinking he now got away from the Faceless Bandit. However, the sound of the Faceless Bandit’s axe sounded close like they were in the same room as Bandit!

Bandit got his trust cork gun ready to shoot incase Faceless Bandit was coming close. He wasn’t scared, the no good Showdown Bandit wasn’t scared of anything! He wasn’t going to let some Faceless look-a-like of him walk around Showdown Valley trying to go after him! Showdown Bandit always escaped from danger!

Bandit chuckled till he gave a loud shriek, as Faceless Bandit was a few steps away from him. Bandit stepped back and got his cork gun ready to fire. “Stand back! I’m warning you!” He yelled. Faceless Bandit took steps forward not listening to Bandit’s warnings. Bandit waited a few steps as his finger was on the trigger waiting for the right moment to shoot. “Okay, I’m warning you!” Bandit yelled as he pulled the trigger making the cork head towards Faceless. However, the cork didn’t harm Faceless at all.

“What?” Bandit asked himself seeing the cork didn’t hit his enemy. He reeled in his gun and shoot again, but no damage. Faceless Bandit was face to face with Bandit ready to strike the puppet down with his axe. Bandit yelped and moved out of the way before Faceless could kill him.

Bandit catches his breath and glared at the phantom puppet. “Why do you keep showing up!?” Bandit yelled. Faceless didn’t reply, but he stopped as he and Bandit had a bit of a stand off. “What do you want from me?” Even though he didn’t have eyes Faceless moved his head like he was scanning the Bandit. To Bandit it looked like he recognized something from him. 

Faceless made a low growl looking at Bandit once more before raising his scythe down on the puppet. 

“Why do you want to get rid of me?” Bandit asked. This made Faceless stopping his scythe on its tracks. Bandit looked and saw Faceless standing there as the scythe was mere inches away from Bandit’s strings. “What did I do…to get you to kill me?” Bandit asked. 

Faceless put down his scythe and got a better look at Bandit. Faceless stepped back he wondered…could this be? Faceless shook his head. “It…can’t…be…” He said. Bandit looked up surprised Faceless could talk.

“You talk?” Bandit surprisingly asked. Faceless didn’t respond to what Bandit said. Bandit stepped back a bit wondering if Faceless would strike if we were to take a step closer. Faceless growled and turned to Bandit making the later gasp in fear. Faceless then shoved Bandit to the ground causing Bandit’s hat to fall off. 

Faceless walked over to Bandit the scythe rose again ready to strike Bandit down. This time he won’t be distracted. Bandit closed his eyes realizing help wasn’t going to come this was it for Showdown Bandit. As Faceless walked closer he stepped on Bandit’s hat, which caused something in Faceless’s memories to click.

In Faceless’s memories he remembered sitting in bed with a younger boy puppet by his side. This was before Faceless became known as the Faceless Bandit. The little boy laughed as he snuggled with his older brother. Faceless laughed and ruffled his little brother’s hair. 

“Alright, Randy! You better get some rest.” Faceless said to his little bro.

“Aww.” Randy pouted. “I want to stay up with you!” He whined snuggling up to his brother. The older brother laughed. “Your going away on a trip and I want to spend time with you!” 

The older brother sighed looking at his little brother in the eye. “I know, but you need your rest.” He mentioned. 

“I don’t want to sleep!” The little brother whined. 

“Why?”

The little brother went quiet and hugged Faceless tighter. “What if I fall asleep and you leave me without saying goodbye.” Faceless’s little brother replied ready to cry. Faceless frowned and hugged his younger brother tight. 

“I’m not going to leave you as your sleep.” Faceless promised. “I’m going to wake you up before I go on my trip.” The little brother sniffled and wiped the tears from his face giving a small smile. 

The little brother hugged Faceless tight “I’m going to miss you!” He whispered.  
Faceless chuckled. “I’m going to miss you too, but I’ll be back. Promise.” He replied. Faceless’s younger brother nodded knowing his brother would come back. He always came back from his adventures. Faceless looked up at his hat and put it on top of his little brothers. 

“You’re giving me your hat?” Faceless’s little brother asked.

Faceless nodded. “I could always use another hat, but I wanted to give you this hat as an reminder that no matter where I go or if anything happens. I want a part of me to stay with you.” He explained.

Faceless’s little brother sniffled giving his brother a big hug. “Thank you, big brother.” 

Faceless smiled and hugged his little brother back. “Your welcome! Don’t forget! I’m always with you, my little bandit.” 

Faceless gasped and stepped back away from Bandit. Bandit blinked and quickly grabbed his hat putting it on. Now Bandit was confused with Faceless stepping away from him. At this point, Bandit would gloat and laugh, but he couldn’t Faceless looked scared at him. 

Bandit gasped getting a good close at Faceless. He grabbed his hat back and getting a much better look he realized Faceless looked familiar to him. “Wait! Have we met before?” Bandit asked. Faceless froze and quickly disappeared. “W-Wait!” Bandit yelled.

“Bandit!” Miss. Undertaker’s voice called out. Bandit turned and saw the undertaker run towards him and taking his hand and pulled him into a hug. “Oh are you okay?” She asked.

Bandit nodded. “I’m fine!” He blurted out. “Why are you here?” He asked. 

“I was digging and heard his bells. As I was trying to hide I saw you and decided to save you.” Undertaker explained. Bandit sighed giving a small smile towards the Undertaker. 

Bandit let go of the hug and rubbed his arm. “Lorelei. Do you know anything about the Faceless Bandit?” He asked. Miss. Undertaker tensed up gripping on to her shovel and turning away from Bandit. She opened her mouth, but quickly closed it. Bandit took notice of this and asked, “Miss. Undertaker? What’s wrong?” Bandit asked again.

“N-nothing.” Miss. Undertaker lied. 

Bandit squinted. “Its like your hiding something from me.” He replied.

“N-no. Nothing to hide here.” Miss. Undertaker nervously laughs. 

Bandit rubbed the back of his head. “Because I think this Faceless Bandit and I might of met before.” He mentioned. 

Miss. Undertaker sighed and put her arm around Bandit. “Bandit, I feel like I should tell you something.” She said kneeling down. 

Meanwhile, away from everything and everyone, Faceless was looking at some old photos of him and his little brother, aka Showdown Bandit himself. He was surprised; out of the Bandit’s he killed this one Bandit was his one and only little brother. “He’s still alive.” Faceless whispered. “Randy is still alive!”


End file.
